The Magic Man's Past
by TheMagicManWithThePlan
Summary: Why is the Magic Man such a bad guy?


** This story is a request from my friend Randy Lott. All ideas go to him. I'm just the writer.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A green woman held her son to her breast. He was a beautiful green Martian. All she had to do was name him. She didn't want any traditional names native to the planet. She wanted something different and unique.

His father would have loved to have named him something unique. Unfortunately he wasn't safe. He would have beaten her in front of her only son. She wouldn't allow it. She killed him a couple nights prior.

It was a simple. She pulled a knife on him in the middle of an argument. It was either him or her.

It was quite magical how she was allowed to hide the evidence. Magic….

"The Magic Man… I like that." She said coolly.

The baby Magic Man squealed and gurgled happily in response, latching his lips around her nipple.

"Don't be so rough The Magic Man. You're being rough with mommy." She said giggling at the babies tenaciousness.

He let go with a pop of his lips. He was the perfect baby in her eyes.

She went back inside of the hospital, taking little The Magic Man with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hard for her to take care of such a rambunctious young baby boy. It seemed she had labeled him correctly with his name. It looked like The Magic Man, really was magic.

She first realized this when he lit the drapes on fire with the snap of a finger. It was shocking at first. But soon it got quite annoying. He had already destroyed the sink, broke the fire place and turned a couple wandering birds inside out. It was quite frightening.

The Magic Man seemed to be developing into an interesting character at such an early age. He seemed to be angry at the world for some reason. But not in an incredibly violent way. He almost seemed; jealous.

She decided that all of her attention would need to be given to him for him to grow up to be her perfect son. She would nurture him, and take care of him until she was pink in the face. As long as he was her little boy, forever.

"(gurgle) Shizam (gurgle).."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was four years old currently and he was proving to be the biggest handful on the planet. He seemed to completely inversed in other peoples lives. He was quite helpful, in a weird way.

He would trick people into meeting each other and falling in love, or he would blow up something to get people to understand the importance of what they had. He was her little angel.

She never appreciated anything more than she appreciated him. He was just perfect.

Speaking of the angel, he strolled in immediately after her thoughts. He wore a large yellow shirt and hat a little to large to for his person. He seemed content, although that little gleam of jealousy still sparkled dimply behind the pupils of his eyes.

Soon that would go away as well.

"Hey mom! I got you something…" He said happily.

She looked in his direction. He held a large bouquet of flowers in his hand, grinning widely.

He would do these little things for her whenever he could. It would always make her gush with joy.

"Awww… thank you The Magic Man." She said happily taking the flowers from him and placing them onto the counter with the others. It was like her own personal garden on the window seal.

The Magic Man blushed slightly at her comment. It was the best feeling when his mother complimented him.

"Hey mom!"

"Yes my perfect little boy?" She asked.

"I was thinking. Do you think we could go out for dinner tonight? I know your busy tonight but…"

"Sorry honey, I have a date tonight with that Martian across the street. I think he likes me." She said happily.

The Magic Man looked down a little disheartened.

"Oh… Well maybe next time." He said trying to put on a happy face.

He went to his room as she looked out the window. The plants were starting to die.

'Maybe I just need some more water.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mom was the happiest girl in the world. It had been two years since she met that Martian from across the street. Now she was a married woman. She couldn't wait to tell The Magic Man.

He came in once again in a bit of a slump. Sometimes that happened. Whether it was from bullies, or not being able to help people, once in a while he just came in sad.

"Hey mom…." He sighed.

"Hey Honey! I've got good news!" She said joyfully.

"What?" He said, perking up.

"I'm getting married."

His eyes widened. This was quite the surprise.

"Aren't you happy?" She said looking away dreamily.

"no your not…"

"What was that honey?" She asked.

"NO YOUR NOT!" He felt dark.

Everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood over her corpse, sobbing to himself. What happened.

She had been torn inside out and her blood decorated the walls.

"**You did well The Magic Man. You would make quite the Lich….**" Came a voice from the shadows.

Out stepped a monster, draped in black, standing over The Magic Man.

"**Join me and we can punish everyone. They all made you suffer.**" He whispered into his ear.

The Magic Man twitched. A giggle escaped his lips. He looked down at his shirt, which had torn in whatever conflict he had been involved in.

"Sorry Mr. Lich. The Magic Man works alone!" He said standing up.

The magic radiating off of him was; intimidating to say the least.

"**What?**"

"Time to go help those that need me." He said, completely torn in his voice.

"hehehehehehehehehe. Shizam" he disappeared.

It would be a dark couple years on the planet of Mars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**What did you think? If you liked that, then you might like my other story Naruto Revolution. But that's only if you like Naruto. Tell me what you think and just review the crap out of me. It will make me feel awesome.**

** Peace out!**


End file.
